beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Crown Clown M:M
Crown Clown is an extreme balanced Beyblade Owned by Titi and Co, it evolves into Crowned Sk Clown M:W Facebolt: Clown A simple Pure white Facebolt with a Shiney Silver Mask in the middle with mist at the background Energy Ring: Clown A chunky energy ring that is silvered colored with tiny black colored bearings inside for extra stamina and Balance. It is a heavy ring with equal weight distribution, making it balanced, and is a good choice for balanced or stamina customs. 4D Fusion Wheel: Crown Metal Frame The Crown's Metal Frame is a 65mm in Diameter, it reassembles Basalt and Phantom at the same time. it takes Basalt's circular shape and Phantom's smoothness of it's wheel. this Metal Frame have good Stamina and defense. Core A metal Core that shaped like a crown with moveable spikes with metal balls on top of each spike, it is able to change into attack mode, stamina mode and defense mode. Defense mode When the spikes takes a form a crown. Attack Mode When the Spikes goes down to 180 degrees and locked Stamina Mode same as Attack mode but instead of it being lock it free-spins 4D Performance Tip: Magic Mist A strong ressemblance of Phantom Orion's B:D with the ball bearings and the free spinning WD tip but in 220mm with tiny holes around it forming a tornado shape . it has a special fan thats powered the the bey's wind inside the M:M along with the bearings that generates wind power by the beyblade spins,so the more the beyblade spins the more wind it generates and store, if the beyblade's starting to lose stamina it is able to release all the wind out from the holes and regain more stamina, it uses the same method to regain balance when the beyblade is loosing balance and catching up the speed. when the wind releases it looks like mist. Abilities Wind Release: when releases the wind from M:M to regain it's stamina and balance. Mist Illusion: Releases it's the Mist around the stadium create a mirage of itself, making an illusion when the real bey is somewhere in the mist. Spiral Shield: Uses it's wind that was generated creates a small whirlwind form around itself that acts like a shield to repel or block of attacks. Air Bullet: Uses the stored Wind in M:M and shoots out air cannons through the holes and hit's the opponent's bey (AoE) Spiral Lance: Uses it's wind in M:M and create a small tornado around itself (Like Spiral Shield) and chargers towards opponent with great force and speed. Special Move: Tornado of Light. Clown becomes a giant tornado and slowly expanding and increasing it's size all around the stadium to attack the opponent's bey and reducing the opponent's spin, stamina and balance while it's caught up in the tornado. Special Move: Rain of Wind Blades. Clown jumps high into the air and shoots a rain of Homing Razor sharp wind blades to towards the opponent attacking it, while making it lose balance. Stats Category:Balance beyblades Category:Beyblade: Zodiac Destiny Category:Beyblade: Zodiac Destiny Beyblades